fastandfuriousfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Ja Rule
Ja Rule, de son vrai nom Jeffrey Atkins, (né le 29 février 1976 à Queens, New York), est un rappeur américain. Il est devenu le porte-étendard du label The Inc. Records (anciennement Murder Inc). Carrière La première apparition de Ja Rule sur la scène rap remonte à l'année 1994, date à laquelle il sort son premier single en autopromotion intitulé Get the Fortune, avec son groupe Cash Money Click formé avec Criss Black et O1. Il récidive en 1995 avec un autre single, 4 my Click, featuring Mic Geronimo. Il s'ensuit un silence de près de trois ans, avant de le voir ressurgir en 1998, avec plusieurs freestyles solo ou en compagnie de DMX et Jay-Z. À l'époque, ces trois futures superstars du rap pensent même former un groupe, mais cela ne se concrétisera jamais. Ja commence à se bâtir un solide auditoire avec son premier album Venni Vetti Vicci, paru en 1999. Ce début se veut très hardcore, modelé sur le style new yorkais. Le titre Holla holla devient un tube et permet à Ja Rule de se faire un nom. Il participe aussi au tube de Jay-Z, Can I Get A... et lance Ja Rule sur la scène internationale. Le rappeur revient encore plus fort en 2000 avec Rule 3 :36. Le réalisateur et patron de Ja, Irv Gotti, a l’idée de juxtaposer le style pur et dur de son poulain à celui d'Ashanti, Lil’ Mo et Vita. L’association de rap et de RnB produit trois singles couronnés de succès : Between Me and You, I Cry et Put It on Me. Ces duos contribuent également à tisser la toile de fond du troisième disque et plus gros coup commercial de Ja, Pain Is Love, paru en 2001, et sur lequel on retrouve les collaborations Livin' It Up feat Case, I’m Real avec Jennifer Lopez, Always on Time avec Ashanti et Down Ass Chick avec Charlie Baltimore. Les deux morceaux remportent un succès énorme et avant la fin de 2002, Ja Rule peut alors dire qu’il a mis Murder Inc. en avant, en plus de permettre à d’autres artistes du label, comme Ashanti par exemple, de percer. Ja Rule tente aussi sa chance au cinéma, où on le voit aux côtés de Vin Diesel et Paul Walker dans Fast and Furious. Toujours en 2002, il propose un quatrième disque, The Last Temptation. Ce quatrième opus, enregistré en une semaine à peine, obtient des ventes plutôt décevantes en comparaison à Pain Is Love. Malgré tout, des titres comme The Pledge (Remix) featuring Tupac, Nas et Ashanti ou Mesmerize s'en sortent plutôt bien. 2003 est une année noire pour le label encore prolifique Murder Inc. C'est en effet l'année de l'opposition avec 50 Cent, l'année du changement d'éthique commerciale : "Murder Inc Records" est désormais officiellement rebaptisé The Inc Records. L'album gangsta rap anti-commercial, Blood In My Eye, cinquième album de Ja Rule, est sa réponse aux attaques répétées de 50 Cent. 50 cent fait plusieurs allusions dans ses textes de mixtapes en soulignant que Ja Rule pourrait être le commanditaire de la tentative d'assassinat dont il a été victime le 24 mai 2000, devant la maison de ses grand-parents (50 cent dit avoir reçu 9 balles dont une dans la main gauche, une dans le bras droit et une dans la tête au niveau de la mâchoire). À l'origine prévu pour être un EP, l'album est bien du même acabit que son premier opus référentiel Venni Vetti Vecci, avec une véritable réponse, Clap Back. Hussein Fatal et Black Child sont omniprésents sur l'album. Sans promo ni artifice, les ventes ne sont plus la préoccupation de Ja Rule. 2004 est l'année de la rédemption : Ja Rule redore le blason de son label The Inc Records, dont la notoriété est entachée par des histoires de trafics mafieux suivis de l'arrestation des frères Gotti. L'album R.U.L.E. est à la fois hardcore, avec New-York featuring Fat Joe et Jadakiss (réponse indirecte à l'encontre de 50 Cent), 'Bout My Business featuring Caddilac Tah, Black Child et Young Merc, et mainstream, voire RnB, avec Wonderful featuring R. Kelly et Ashanti. En 2007, il semble que les plus grands problèmes soient résolus et l'accord de distribution avec Universal Records refondé. Irv Gotti veut traiter encore une fois avec Universal et il le fait avec l’artiste le plus important qu’il a sous contrat, Ja Rule. Il devait sortir sur le marché le nouveau single Father Forgive me, l’album The Mirror devant suivre en automne. Fin 2008, à l'occasion des fêtes de fin d'année, Ja Rule met en ligne une mixtape Atkins File Vol. 1, téléchargeable gratuitement sur son Myspace. Également pour fêter les dix ans de son premier opus Venni Vetti Vecci (1999), il sort courant 2009 un album de la même veine que l'original. Le 31 juillet 2009, il sort The Mirror en téléchargement gratuit sur son site. Suivra ensuite une ligne de vêtements et de bijoux et un autre album en fin d'année, Venni Vetti Vecci 2.0(commercial) et enfin un film en 2010, Wrong of Side Town. Il joue aussi le rôle de Foster dans Don't Fade Away. En juin 2011, Ja Rule est incarcéré et purge depuis cette date une peine de prison à la suite de différentes condamnations (possession illégale d'arme et de drogue, fraude fiscale). 'Pain Is Love 2'' sort le 21 février 2012, après avoir été retardé à plusieurs reprises en raison, notamment, de problèmes de droits d'auteur concernant certains samples utilisés sur l'album. Le clip du premier single, Real Life Fantasy, mis en ligne le 1er février totalise plus de quatre millions de vues sur Internet en à peine quelques heures.'' Par ailleurs, aucune date n'a été fixée pour la sortie de son dernier projet, Renaissance Project. Depuis la sortie de prison de Ja Rule, IRV Gotti essaye de faire renaitre le Murder Inc, Ja Rule sort deux nouveaux extrait "Fresh out da pen" et "Everything", il apparait également sur le remix de N.O.R.E (alias PAPI), She tried avec Lil Wayne et Birdman. Catégorie:Acteurs